utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Holi
|yYR5tBJF0aU}} Holi is a YouTube singer with a angelic pretty voice which is noted to be sweet and soft and very calming and relaxing. Her voice is very breathy and whispery and fits well to slow-paced, calm and relaxing songs, such as those of . In fact she has stated that he is her favorite producer.Holi's Kaeshiuta version of "Alice" Holi also enjoys singling piano and acoustic arranges. Her favorite guitarist is Osamuraisan. However she has also tried her hand at more upbeat songs such as "WAVE" or "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" on TmBox. Her most popular solo cover is her piano version of "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" with over 43K views on YouTube as of April 2014. Holi often collaborates with Pison and Ocha and is part of H2o, a collaboration group with fellow YouTube singers Heart and Ocha. She also was part of PareFura (Palette's Fragment), the winning team of the VOCA★FUSION chorus battle. Her image color in PareFura was purple. Holi is also fairly active on TmBox having posted both reprints and TmBox only songs there; she has uploaded occasional covers on Nico Nico Douga as well. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of PareFura (Palette's Fragment) (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of H2o with Heart and Ocha List of Covered Songs -Mu cho remix- feat. Holi and Ocha (2011.08.06) # "Nee." (2011.08.11) # "rain stops, good-bye" -Buzz Panda acoustic ver.- (2011.08.15) # "SPARKS" feat. H2o (2011.08.16) # "girlfriend" (2011.08.18) # "Connect" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika OP) -Osamuraisan ver.- (2011.08.23) # "fix" (2011.08.28) # "Piano·Lesson" -Short ver.- (2011.08.31) # "Yume to Hazakura" (2011.09.02) # "Piano·Lesson" -Jazz ver.- (2011.09.06) # "SPiCa" -Paid vacation remix- (2011.09.17) # "glow" -Piano & Strings Acoustic ver.- (2011.10.01) # "Sangatsu wa Yoru no Soko" (2011.10.28) # "Sayonara Midnight" (2011.11.21) # "Poison and Divide" (2011.12.07) # "glow" -Band ver.- (2011.12.08) # "Scissorhands" (2011.12.21) # "Light Lag" (2011.12.25) # "Mugs" (2011.12.27) # "Astronauts" feat. Holi and Pison (2011.12.30) # "Alice" -Osamuraisan Kaeshiuta ver.- (2012.01.08) # "bouquet" (2012.01.18) # "Tsukino" (2012.01.24) # "Yogoreta Prism" feat. PareFura (2012.01.24) # "Between the sheets" (2012.01.25) # "6900000000" (2012.01.27) # "Tell Your World" -REDSHiFT remix- (2012.01.30) # "LIAR" (2012.02.02) # "Sayoko" feat. Holi and Pison (2012.02.06) # "Souvenir/Moshimo Hanashi/magnet -Guitar ver.-" (2012.02.14) # "Hanare Banare" (2012.02.21) # "Sleep・Sky・Walk" feat. PareFura (2012.02.25) # "Yoru to Nijiiro" (2012.02.27) # "Hyakunen no Koi" (2012.03.01) # "Cardioid" (2012.03.03) # "Euterpe" (Guilty Crown insert song) (2012.03.18) # "Yakusoku wo Shiyou" (Let's Promise) (2012.03.19) # "Sainou Sampler" -Acoustic ver.- feat. PareFura (2012.03.27) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) -Promo Rock ver.- feat. PareFura (2012.04.01) # "Sangatsu wa Yoru no Soko" -Japanese 2nd mix- (2012.04.01) # "Piano·Lesson" -SINGALONG ver.- (2012.04.04) # "Yume Chizu" (16 singers collab) (2012.04.29) # "Shin'on" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.05.08) # "VIVI" -Acoustic arrange- feat. Holi and Cless (2012.05.10) # "Hyakunen no Koi" feat. PareFura (2012.05.12) # "Top Secret" -2nd mix- (collab) (2012.05.21) # "Gaiken to Naimen" (Outwards and Inwards) (2012.06.02) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) feat. H2o (2012.06.26) # "S・K・Y" (2012.07.04) # "Puzzle" -Piano & Strings ver.- feat. H2o (2012.07.12) # "Freely Tomorrow" (2012.07.19) # "Jenga" -Duet ready- (2012.07.23) # "Yogoreta Prism" (2012.07.25) # "Ding Dong" (2012.08.27) # "Onaji Hanashi" feat. Holi and Cless (2012.09.09) # "Hanamizuki" (2012.09.23) # "rain stops, good-bye" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.11.11) # "Onaji Hanashi" feat. Holi and Ota (2012.11.18) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.25) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" feat. H2o (2012.12.15) # "Gregorio" -Piano ver.- feat. Holi and Ota (2013.01.01) # "Mahou" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.01.02) # "Ren'ai Shousetsuka no Yuuutsu" (2013.01.06) # "Gekkou Shokudou" (Moonlight Restaurant) (2013.01.14) # "Polaris" (2013.01.27) # "Starmine" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.02.04) # "Collapse" (2013.02.24) # "Bara Ressha" (2013.03.07) # "Aquarium・Ghostsong" (2013.03.24) # "Giniro Hikousen" (2013.04.06) # "Quiet" (2013.05.18) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (2013.05.24) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" -Acoustic arrange- feat. Holi and chaokana (2013.05.28) # "Shirotsumekusa no Kakan" (2013.05.29) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" -YuGai piano ver.- (2013.06.01) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" feat. Holi and Pison (2013.06.19) # "Natalie" -Full Band ver.- (2013.07.18) # "Natalie" -Short Band ver.- (2013.07.19) # "Colorful World" feat. H2o (2013.07.21) # "Yoru ga Kureba Mata" feat. Holi and Ocha (2013.07.28) # "Mitsugetsu Un・Deux・Trois" (2013.12.15) # "Calc." (2014.01.07) # "Mimic" (2014.07.12) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery Trivia * Her zodiac sign is scorpio.Holi's YouTube about page * YouTuber Psychiet refers to her as her wavelength twin, supposedly because of their similar song taste.Psychiet's reprint of Holi's cover of "Aquarium・Ghostsong" External Links * Twitter * TmBox * Last.fm